One of the major problems associated with plastic consolidation of unconsolidated hydrocarbon containing formations is the inability to consistently inject plastic into all of the perforations made by the shaped charges of perforating guns. This results in failure to consolidate the sand opposite every one of the perforations to assure that none of the perforations will produce sand. If any one of the perforations should produce sand, the perforating or completion job is unsatisfactory and must be reworked because the well will otherwise produce sand. Further, it is difficult to provide an open perforation tunnel or cavity extending from the wellbore, through the casing and back up into the formation which assures a production rate equal to the full potential of the well.
Moreover, the resulting perforations often are lined with debris from the shaped charge which prevents injection of the consolidating fluids. This causes sand to flow from the perforations, or alternatively, forms a low permeability plug with subsequent restriction in production.
It would therefore be desirable to form a cavity back up into a hydrocarbon containing formation by the employment of a plurality of jet perforating shaped charges; to remove any resulting debris occasioned by the act of perforating; and thereafter, to treat the unconsolidated formation in such a manner that it is consolidated and hence, no sand can be produced. It is furthermore desirable that such a cavity be of sufficient size and configuration to assure realization of a production rate substantially equal to the full potential of the well.